


Deleted Scenes - Life is Strange (2015)

by EndangeredLife (EndangeredMind)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredLife
Summary: A collection of deleted scenes from Life is Strange. I will explore all the bits we never saw, from the first Pricefield kiss, to the argument in the car between Chloe and Max.





	1. Sneaking Out

“C’mon, let’s escape out the window! It’s cool, I do it every night!” Chloe grins, looking at Max. She couldn’t wait to get out of this shithole and go to the beach or someplace. Anything would be better than being stuck in here. Internally, she cringed as she could hear David downstairs putting some bullshit on the TV. Great, another reason to escape from this home shit home.

She leaned forward and opened the window all the way, so she could slip out. “Coming hippie?” She laughed as she heard a mumbled retort from Max, before placing one foot on the desk, followed by the other one, before poking her head out the window and manoeuvring herself so that she had her ass on her desk with her legs dangling out the window, with her feet touching the roof. 

“Isn’t that dangerous Chloe? You could fall, or worse! Then what? I have to deal with David Madsen screaming at me? He already busted you for smoking pot, what will he do to me?” Max cautioned her best friend, sighing as she watched her begin to fully climb out the window, before climbing towards the window herself. She was so nervous, but she was excited at the same time. It was kinda fun to break the rules now and then. She climbed on the desk, then proceeded to repeat Chloe’s earlier actions, where she had her legs dangling out the window. She let out a small laugh as she saw Chloe clinging onto the cladding near the satellite dish. “What are you doing?” 

“Watch this!” Chloe snickered, and proceeded to move the dish a little bit. Both girls began laughing as they could hear a flurry of curses come from the living room. Clearly step-dick (as Chloe called him) was in a bad mood. Chloe then began altering the dish’s position, so the signal stayed, then went, then stayed. She then moved around the dish, adjusting one more time before she leapt of the roof, bending her legs as she landed, before turning around and look at Max. “We don’t have all day! That just knocked the signal out, and he’ll be out here with that ladder of his any moment!” 

Max climbed out of the window gingerly, almost like a scared cat. She then proceeded to scoot down the roof, much like she did with the stairs when she was little. It wasn’t long before she was near the drain pipe, and she got up, ready to jump. She went to jump, but something stopped her. She wanted to, but she couldn’t. It was like her body refused to respond, with her brain screaming at her to jump and her legs telling her to stay put. “I can’t jump down Chloe.” She sighed, looking at her blue haired friend solemnly. The next sentence came out of her mouth before she could stop it, “I’m scared.”

Chloe looked at Max, before bursting out laughing. However, she soon stopped when she saw Max looking genuinely scared, and she held out her hands. “Jump, I’ll catch you!” Her eyes then wide as she heard David fumbling around in the garage, grumbling about having to get the ladder out, accompanied by various bangs and crashes as various things were knocked over. “Hurry Max!” She watched with a wide grin as Max leapt on the roof but didn’t anticipate the landing. She expected to catch Max gracefully and place her on the floor like a bride. What she didn’t expect was having her friend slam into her arms, the force knocking them both to the floor with a loud grunt from both. 

“I’m so sorry about that Chloe! Are you hurt?” Max got up off the ground and looked down at her friend, worried she had hurt her from practically divebombing her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Chloe slowly get up, taking her hand that she had subconsciously offered to her. “We should get going!” she warned Chloe as a final bang and a loud ‘finally!’ came from the garage.

“I agree!” Chloe laughed and the two dashed to her truck, before climbing in and shutting the doors. “Let’s burn rubber!” She laughed, and put the car in reverse, backing out the driveway. She then burst out laughing as she saw David emerge from the garage holding the ladder. “Later fucker!” She flipped him the bird and put pedal to the metal, before they went racing away from the house and towards the lighthouse.


	2. Escaping from Blackwell Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Max and Chloe drove off from Blackwell after narrowly avoiding being caught by the security.

Chloe laughed as they drove out of the Blackwell parking lot. That had been such a strange night! Finding Nathan’s real file, and on top of that, she was minted! That 5 thousand dollars in the handicapped fund was now hers, and she could do whatever she wanted with it! Well, after paying off Frank of course. “So Max!” She grinned, looking at her best friend. “How did it feel to break the rules for once and sneak in after dark?” She turned a corner, going down the main road by the ocean, still amazed that they had pulled it off. Her and SuperMax, the outlaws of Blackwell.

“It was scary when those guards came to find up, but we evaded them with superpowers!” Max grinned and relaxed into the seat, humming a little as Chloe drove them towards her house. She was so relieved to have gotten out of there without being caught and possibly have her scholarship taken away from her, or worse, expelled. She yawned, before looking at the time on her phone and realising just how long they had been out for. “Wowsers it’s late!” She sighed, before yawning again and looking at Chloe.

“You look so adorable like that!” Chloe smiled, turning down the road towards her house. “We’ll be home soon, don’t worry. Just hope we don’t wake Mom up, or we’ll have a ton of questions to answer, and right now, I don’t feel like doing that until I’ve actually slept some!”

“Wow, the big bad Chloe actually needs to sleep? And here I was thinking you were some kind of immortal angel!” Max laughed when she heard Chloe call her a dork, before yawning once more as they pulled up to the house, and she opened the door of the truck (grabbing her bag first), climbing out and shutting it, being careful not to wake Joyce up. Max then followed Chloe up the steps and into the house. She shut the door behind her, locking it, then handing the keys to Chloe. 

The two then crept upstairs, before going into Chloe’s room, where they quickly removed their chlorine stained clothes, and dried off the excess water that had not been dried off during the chase and the ride home. After this, they climbed into Chloe’s bed and quickly fell asleep. 

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Joyce sighed as she came out of the kitchen. “Where have they got to? They’re normally up by now.” She walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door and yell to them that breakfast was going to be ready soon, before she stopped and gently opened the door. She peeked inside and smiled when she saw Chloe and Max asleep next to each other, with Chloe’s arm around Max. She then quickly shut the door and went back downstairs, a big grin on her face.


	3. Chloe's POV - Bedroom Kiss + Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene, we find out what happens after the first Pricefield kiss takes place, and how Chloe deals with it!

Chloe looked at Max, grinning. She couldn’t help it, she just loved making a joke about everything, even if Max didn’t understand it sometimes. “For example, I dare you to kiss me!” The sentence came straight out of her mouth before she could stop it. Note to self: engage brain before mouth. She waited with anticipation building up. What would Max do? Would she chicken out, or would she follow throw with it? She was about to say something smart, before being rendered speechless (literally), as Max leaned forward and planted her lips on hers. 

She quickly pulled away, and a thousand different emotions ran through her mind, the most prominent one being that she wanted more. However, she didn’t want to press too far yet, just in case she made the situation uncomfortable. What could she do now? She pondered for a moment and smirked to herself, before looking at Max. “Damn, you’re hardcore! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn’t stand a chance!” She laughed and watched as Max sauntered out of the room, probably going to have a shower to get rid of the chlorine smell before getting dressed. She couldn’t believe it, she had actually had Max kiss her! This opened up so many new avenues in their friendship.

First though, she had to get rid of Warren, so she could have Max all to herself. She snickered as she spied Max’s phone, which the brown-haired hippie had forgotten to lock. She picked it up and grinned at the background, which showed both of them with big smiles on their faces, before growling as a text notification popped up from Warren. She should’ve left it alone, but she couldn’t resist! She grabbed the phone and clicked on the notification. 

Warren: Hey Max, want to Go Ape with me? I know you said no earlier, but I was wondering if you have changed your mind?

Chloe: No thank you Warren. I’m not interested in Going Ape with you. BTW it’s Chloe, and Max is mine. We just had an amazing kiss!

Warren: Chloe? But Max isn’t into chicks. She likes me.

Chloe: You’re wrong, but so you know, Max is mine now. Got it?

Warren: Yes Chloe. I’ve got it.

Chloe: Good, now buzz off.

Warren: Ok :(

Chloe: NO EMOJI!

She laughed and quickly locked the phone before Max came back in the room. She gave her a thumbs up and was pleasantly surprised when Max leaned in for another kiss. She grinned and happily obliged, although this kiss was longer, it felt just as magical and special as the first time. She doubted she could ever get tired of kissing Max.


	4. Chaos Theory

Chloe floored it, wanting to get away from Blackhell, and away from Max. She was just so angry right now. HOW DARE she try and patronise her! Trying to say it was all William's fault, when he did nothing wrong? How was he to know that when he went to pick Joyce up he would die? With a cry of rage, she pulled over and got out of her truck, before darting for the nearest tree and slamming her foot into it several times, not caring how much it hurt her. She slammed her fists on the rough bark, not caring for the scrapes and cuts she got from, before collapsing into a ball and beginning to sob.

It wasn't William's fault, it was hers. She had been so selfish, blowing up at Max when she tried to help, snapping at her mother and giving her loads of sass when she tried so so hard to cope after her father's death and then being nothing to a dick to David, when all he wanted was to sit there and help her out, and try to make her a better person. No, she just had to go and spoil every waking moment with her stupid sassy attitude.

Truth be told, she was just terrified of getting close to him so something like a car crash or a house fire would rip him away from her, much like that truck had done to William when she was a child. She just wanted to be ok and to stop all this hurt, but with Frank's debt, Rachel missing and a fuckton of other stuff, she just didn't know if it would all be ok, or if her life would continue to be 'dipped in shit', as she had told Max on their way to school. 

She shouldn't've snapped at Max. Max couldn't help it if her parents were moving to Seattle when they were younger. Max couldn't help William getting into a car wreck and losing his life. But she could help Chloe work past all that, and see how amazing she truly is for putting up with all this stuff. She just wished she could rewind time like Max and stop herself from being so spiteful towards her best friend/lover. 

She took a deep breath in, and slowly got up, regaining her composure, before walking back to her truck and getting into the drivers seat, and shutting the door. She then checked her phone and double checked the time. Had it really been two hours? She then saw the texts from Max. Oh shit. This was not going to end well. She sent a quick text apologising to Max, and put pedal to the metal, looking forward to picking up Max. She was going to have to do a LOT to make it up to Max in the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking commissions on Tumblr. Fins me at @endangeredmind
> 
> Please donate to me on Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/J3J6EUBL


End file.
